A Wrench Between Gears
A Wrench Between Gears is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventeenth case of Stonemoor and the seventy-seventh overall. It is featured as the fifth case set in Smoky Heights. Plot After Todrick told the team that a Luddite stronghold had been found inside the Smoky Heights clock tower, Spencer and the player raced over to investigate. When they arrived, they noticed the hands of the clock tower had stopped and they went inside. There, they found the body of Luddite protester Karl Sistine, his body crushed by the clock tower gears. Alexandre ascertained that Karl was tied up, judging from the marks on his wrists, before the killer fed his body to the gears. They first suspected mechanic Charity Steele, competition benefactor and hostess Annelyse Pierce and the victim's sister, protest movement leader, Kayla Sistine. Helena then informed the pair that Kayla was telling the Luddites to arm up and attack the inventors to honour her fallen brother. The pair raced to the protester's stand where they were approached by rioting protesters. Spencer calmed the crowd down by shooting his gun in the air, allowing them to search the area. They then found reason to suspect competition supporter Lucille Mardedi and historical society spokesperson Marty Marlowe. They then learned that Lucille had gone to the rioting Luddites to confront them. After stopping Lucille's attempt to confront the Luddites, they continued the search, incriminating Lucille for the murder. They confronted Lucille about the murder, but Lucille denied killing Karl. However, when Spencer asked her if she killed Karl due to his connections to the Luddites, Lucille snapped. Lucille then explained how Karl had befriended her, the two talking about their personal interests into the contest. However when Lucille followed Karl to one of the protest headquarters one day, she learned from his conversation with Kayla that he had set up their "friendship" just so he could get information from her on the Wrench & Gear contest. Later when Kayla left, Lucille confronted Karl, who told her that he did not regret betraying her. Blinded with rage, Lucille knocked him out and wrenched him between the clock gears, crushing his body. Judge South then sentenced Lucille to 20 years in prison. Afterwards, April told them that protesters and inventors had started a fight outside the police precinct in light of Karl's death and Lucille's arrest. After Spencer attempted to stop the inventors and the protesters from fighting, he came back with his face covered in scrapes and his clothes covered in oil and dust. They then decided that they had to find and arrest Kayla and the person who was leading the inventors in order to put an end to the war so the contest finale in a couple days could go along with a success. They then talked to Annelyse to see if she knew anything about rumors around the inventors fighting against the protesters. Annelyse then pointed the duo to the inventor's hall, where the inventors were having a little gathering earlier. They investigated the inventor's hall, where they found an inventor's tool belt about a message written to an inventor about the war. Valentina then revealed that the message was written by Charity. They then talked to Charity, who denied knowing anything about the inventors' leader in the inventor and Luddite war, before she walked away. The detectives then decided to try finding Kayla, when they found her satchel with a handgun inside. Kayla then came, leading the detectives to confront Kayla about her part in the ignition of the war. The Luddite leader then told them that she wouldn't stop anymore now that her father and brother was dead, before she escaped via a smoke bomb. After they helped Damien recover his suit tailoring notebook and helping him arrange the suit tailoring appointments with the help of Valerie, Damien came back to the station, reporting that Emilio had gone missing. The team then decided that they had to find Emilio and try to defuse the war before the contest finale and Damien's wedding with Emilio was caught in unnecessary bloodshed. Summary Victim *'Karl Sistine' (found crushed between the gears of a clock tower) Murder Weapon *'Machine Gears' Killer *'Lucille Mardedi' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats bananas *The suspect wears work boots Appearance *The suspect has a oil stain Profile *The suspect eats bananas *The suspect wears work boots *The suspect uses eye drops Profile *The suspect eats bananas *The suspect wears work boots *The suspect uses eye drops Appearance *The suspect has a oil stain Profile *The suspect eats bananas *The suspect wears work boots *The suspect uses eye drops Appearance *The suspect has a oil stain Profile *The suspect eats bananas *The suspect wears work boots *The suspect uses eye drops Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats bananas. *The killer wears work boots. *The killer uses eye drops. *The killer has an oil stain. *The killer has B- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Clock Tower. (Clues: Victim's Body, Clock Lever, Toolbox; Murder Weapon Found: Machine Gears) *Examine Toolbox. (Clues: Spanner) *Examine Spanner. (Result: Name Deciphered; New Suspect: Charity Steele) *Ask Charity Steele about her toolbox in the clock tower. (New Crime Scene: Inventor's Hall) *Investigate Inventor's Hall. (Result: Torn Pieces, Faded Photo) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Contest Poster; New Suspect: Annelyse Pierce) *Ask Annelyse Pierce about if she heard about Karl's death. *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Karl's Photo; New Suspect: Kayla Sistine) *See Kayla Sistine about her brother's death. *Examine Clock Lever. (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears work boots) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats bananas) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Protester's Stand. (Clues: Pile of Signs, Faded Keys, Locked Wallet) *Examine Pile of Signs. (Result: Kayla's Photo) *Ask Kayla about her protest movement honoring her fallen brother. (Attribute: Kayla eats bananas and wears work boots, Charity eats bananas) *Examine Locked Wallet. (Result: Wallet Unlocked; New Suspect: Lucille Mardedi) *Ask Lucille about the murder. (Attribute: Lucille wears work boots and eats bananas) *Examine Faded Keys. (Result: Clock Tower Keys) *Analyze Clock Tower Keys. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses eye drops, Kayla uses eye drops; New Crime Scene: Wall of Tools) *Investigate Wall of Tools. (Clues: Smashed Camera, Locked Box) *Examine Smashed Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Footage. (09:00:00; Attribute: Annelyse uses eye drops) *Ask Annelyse about her argument with Karl. (Attribute: Annelyse eats bananas and wears work boots) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Faded Flyers) *Examine Faded Flyers. (Result: Historical Society Posters; New Suspect: Marty Marlowe) *Ask Marty Marlowe about his flyers in the inventor's hall. (Attribute: Marty eats bananas) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Lucille about her attempts of confronting the Luddites and their protests. (Attribute: Lucille uses eye drops; New Crime Scene: Speaker's Podium) *Investigate Speaker's Podium. (Clues: Damaged Poster, Victim's Phone) *Examine Damaged Poster. (Result: Shiny Dust) *Examine Shiny Dust. (Result: Metal Alloy) *Ask Charity Steele about her defacement of Karl's poster. (Attribute: Charity eats bananas and wears work boots) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Video Footage) *Analyze Video Footage. (09:00:00; Attribute: Marty wears work boots) *Ask Marty about throwing his boots at the victim. (Attribute: Marty uses eye drops) *Investigate Clock Mechanisms. (Clues: Box of Gears, Rope) *Examine Box of Gears. (Result: Victim's Tie) *Analyze Victim's Tie. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an oil stain) *Examine Rope. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has B- blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to The Revolution Has Begun! (5/6). (No stars) The Revolution Has Begun! (5/6) *See what has happened to Spencer. *See if Annelyse knows anything about the inventors' leader. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Inventor's Hall. (Clues: Tool Belt) *Examine Tool Belt. (Clue: Folded Paper to Inventor) *Analyze Inventor's Message. (06:00:00) *Ask Charity about the inventors' leader's identity. *Investigate Clock Tower. (Clue: Kayla's Satchel) *Examine Kayla's Satchel. (Result: Handgun) *Confront Kayla about attacking the inventors once and for all. (Reward: Ammunition Belt) *See what Damien needs help with. *Investigate Protester's Stand. (Clues: Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Damien's Suit Tailoring) *Analyze Damien's Notebook. (03:00:00) *Help Damien arrange the suit tailoring appointments. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, meaning to sabotage or hinder the plans or the project of someone's work, also referred in the idiom "throw a spanner in the works". Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Smoky Heights